


have you ever seen a flower grow?

by floralorange



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, BC THERE'S NOT ENOUGH FICS WITH JACKIE AS THE BOTTOM SRY, F/F, Lesbian AU, Lesbians, Slow Burn, jackie owns a flower shop, jan works at the gay bar down the street, kinda but like not really, top! jan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralorange/pseuds/floralorange
Summary: “next time you see a flower sticking up out of the ground or in a vase remember that part of what makes it beautiful is how long it took to grow.”
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	1. girl crush

**Author's Note:**

> this works playlist aka Jackie’s flower shop playlist i mention :) (i’d encourage you to listen ‘cause it sets the vibe) 
> 
> \- Morning Tea - Summer Salt  
> \- Ur So Beautiful - Grace VanderWaal  
> \- Bel Air - Lana Del Rey  
> \- Peach Pit - Peach Pit  
> \- Flowers & Superpowers - Wafia  
> \- Superfruit - Maude Latour
> 
> i’ll add to it as i go :)  
> -

Jackie Cox owns a flower shop tucked away somewhere in Hell’s Kitchen, New York City. It’s called the Morelle Flower Shop. The shop, the plants, and her white, fluffy cat, Wisteria are some of her favourite things. Her playlist for the flower shop consists mostly of Lana Del Rey, Summer Salt and Peach Pit. She takes one last look around the room to make sure it’s all set before flipping the (hand painted by her friend Crystal )’closed’ sign to ‘open.’ Jackie takes a sip of tea from her floral painted mug and Aiden, her co-worker and friend arrives a couple of minutes later. 

“Good morning Miss. Cox,” Aiden teases when she steps inside at eleven. Jackie rolls her deep brown eyes and greets her. It’s raining today, which Aiden complains about as she shrugs off her yellow raincoat. Jackie likes the rain, it’s good for plants, it smells good, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 it means rainbows. 

The morning goes by like any other, eccentric retired women and chill stay-at-home moms stopping in to buy plants for their gardens, hipster plant owners looking for green plants to put in hanging pots and young women with half-blonde hair and marble phone cases looking for succulents to put in there millennial-pink flower pots, no doubt. There’s her regular customers, Brooke Lynn who, today was looking for a pink rose to surprise her girlfriend, and Brian, the sweet, southern man who owns a record shop with his boyfriend across the street who was looking for a hanging plant to ‘add some green to the shop.’

For lunch, Jackie and Aiden always take turns, and Aiden 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 goes first, which some days is much to Jackie’s annoyance. At one-thirty, Aiden heads out with the promise of being back within forty-five minutes. Around noon, the shop is usually somewhat empty and today is no different. Jackie is on her second cup of english breakfast tea by now and she decides to continue reading 𝘖𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘴 𝘈𝘳𝘦 𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘖𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘍𝘳𝘶𝘪𝘵 and just try to unwind as best she can while seated on the hard, wooden stool behind the counter. The scent of flowers and plants are calming and exciting at the same time and Jackie manages to relax while Morning Tea by Summer Salt plays softly on the speakers. 

-

“I’m back!” Aiden announces. The rain has almost fully stopped by now, much to Aiden’s enjoyment and Jackie’s despair. Aiden walks quietly behind the counter and puts a hand on the other woman’s shoulder, looking at her with doe eyes. “You need a break, go. I’ll text you if I need anything.” 

Jackie offers a tired smile in return and nods softly. “Thanks.” She goes through the door at the back and up the stairs that connect to the apartment upstairs, her apartment. She looks around her living room at the many, many plants and gets hit with a wave of loneliness. She sighs, this only happens on bad days. She’s been lonely her whole life and she’s almost used to it but some days it creeps up on her, like today. She makes herself a salad and grabs a coca-cola from the fridge before plunking herself down on her burnt orange coloured couch and turning on reruns of 𝘋𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘖𝘶𝘳 𝘓𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘴. She feels her eyelids getting heavy and wills herself not to fall asleep while reluctantly letting her eyes close.

-

Jackie’s eyes snap open when her phone’s ringer is going off loudly on the coffee table beside her. She puts on her brown tortoise shell glasses and checks her messages, they’re all from Aiden, minus one message from Crystal that’s a cute picture of her cat, Bean. She checks the messages from Aiden after responding to Crystal with a heart eyes emoji.

Aiden: Get ur ass downstairs pls

Aiden: Pls I need backup 

Aiden: JACKIE

Aiden: MISS COX

Jackie: I fell asleep. I’ll be right there.

Jeez, it must be busy downstairs, Jackie thinks. She throws a brown cardigan over her white tank top and runs downstairs, her phone tucked away in the pocket of her baggy jeans. As she goes, she ties her wild curls into a top knot to try and tame them just a bit and walks in the door. 

It’s empty. It’s fucking empty. Almost. Aiden is nowhere in sight and there’s a girl with pastel purple hair calmly browsing. 

Jackie: Um, why were you texting me? There’s like nobody here.

Jackie goes to sit behind the counter and only then does the girl glance in her direction and oh, 𝘰𝘩 𝘸𝘰𝘸. She’s really pretty. She’s wearing a black skirt and a tight black tank top. Jackie’s phone’s buzzing, it’s gotta be Aiden but she doesn’t care. The purple-haired girl grins and waves. Jackie offers a small wave and smiles dumbly.

“Do you need help with anything? The plants, I mean,” Jackie stammers before internally cringing at her awkwardness. 

“The plants? No.” Her voice is so upbeat and cheery, it makes Jackie grin. “What’s your name?” she asks.

“Jackie.”

“Do you own this cute little shop?” Jackie nods and god, the polite compliment causes Jackie’s cheeks to flush immediately. “I pass it all the time on the way to work, thought I’d stop bye,” she grins. She walks up to the counter and rests her elbows it, looking slightly odd with how tall she is. Jackie catches a whiff of her perfume and it’s pretty and floral. 

“Where do you work?” 

“I’m a waitress over at that bar down the street, that’s why I’m dressed like this. I swear I wear more colours usually,” she explains with a chuckle

“The gay bar?” Jackie blurts out before she can stop herself.

“That’s the one! You ever been there?” The true intentions behind the question hanging silently in the air but Jackie doesn’t catch on.

“No.” Jackie answers truthfully, until she sees the girl’s face falter slightly, “I’ve been meaning to though,” she says with a soft smile.

“You should! It’s great!” Her voice is still upbeat and maybe her smile is just a little wider. She checks her watch. “Oh shit, I’m late. I’ll be back to buy something later, I promise!” She calls as she heads through the store. “Bye Jackie,” she smiles and waves. Jackie grins and waves back before checking her watch, it’s five pm! She heads into the break room at the back to see Aiden on the couch on her phone.

“Aiden-“

“Your welcome.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Well first, I let you sleep longer than your lunch break because you need a break, Jackie. Second, she walked in and she was very pretty and she said she worked at the gay bar so I texted you.”

“You said you needed backup.”

“Yeah, because if i told you there was a pretty girl you wouldn’t have come,” Aiden shrugs.

Jackie sighs, Aiden’s right. “Does she know you were trying to set us up?”

“Not at all. Why? What happened?” Aiden smirks.

“She asked if I’ver ever been to the gay bar, said I should and then promised to come back here to the shop,” Jackie answers quietly.

“Perfect! You’re welcome. She’s right about the bar, you need to get your ass out there. Anyways my shift’s over, do you need help with anything else?”

“No, I’m good. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Miss. Cox,” Aiden responds with a sly smile before heading out through the shop. Jackie takes a deep breath and makes herself another cup of tea before heading out to the uncomfy stool at the register for another hour before she closes. It’s surprisingly busy for the evening so Jackie doesn’t get the opportunity to properly think about what she wants to, her earlier interaction with the girl with lavender hair.

-

When she finally gets to go up to her apartment, she’s exhausted despite the fact that she slept for most of the afternoon. She grabs a quick dinner of cereal and glass of wine (she’s a real adult, thank you very much) and after she’s finished, peels off her clothes one she gets to her room. She pulls on some green satin pyjama shorts and an oversized dusty pink t-shirt. She pulls her hair out of the bun it’s in and brushes out her curls until they frizz. After walking into the bathroom, she removes her makeup and splashes water on her face. She makes it to her warm bed and curls up to watch cartoons, with the intention of turning off her brain and staying up too late. 

At midnight, Jackie checks the clock and realizes she should probably go to sleep. She turns off the tv and her bedside lamp. She pulls her blanket up to her chin, and snuggles into her green, satin pillows. Wisteria is curled up at her side, purring. The low rumble of traffic drift in through the window along with the cool night air. It’s calm, serene even.

But Jackie can’t seem to get her mind off the beautiful girl with lavender hair.


	2. lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Because if you were a flower, I think you’d be lavender.”

Three days later, on Friday is the next time Jackie sees the girl with the purple hair.

The morning went by quickly, quicker than usual for some reason. Jackie smiles softly thinking back to the woman she had to help about an hour ago who was distraught because she thought she killed her cactus (she had just overwatered it, it was going to be okay). Jackie was alone in front of the shop now, Aiden was in the break room on her lunch break. It’s hot out today, so she’s opted for wearing a mustard-yellow romper that compliments her skin tone nicely and her curly hair is tied back into a high ponytail. 

She takes a sip of her tea, this time in a turquoise mug and stars to put together a bouquet for an order she received earlier. It consists mostly of yellow auroras, baby’s breath and orange tulips. As she puts it together on the counter, the little bell rings as the door opens. Jackie looks up promptly to see the girl with lavender hair is back!

“Jackie! Hi! I told you I’d be back!” She walks swiftly up to the counter and offers a wide grin. Jackie is slightly flabbergasted at her confidence and just how 𝘦𝘧𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘭𝘺 beautiful the other girl is. Her lavender coloured hair is long, like, 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨. There’s little daisy clips pinning it back, showing off more of her beautiful face. 

“Hi, um, I didn’t get your name last time.”

“I’m Jan,” she smiles and Jackie can’t help but stare at her flawless makeup, it’s similar to the other day’s but this time with light purple eyeshadow. “Penny for your thoughts?” Jan asks, cocking her head. Jackie apologizes and smacks her hand against her forehead lightly. “It’s alright, gorg.” And Jackie blushes.

“Can I help you with anything?” Jackie asks, trying her best to remain slightly professional. 

Jan nods. “I want a cute little flower to take care of, I’m just not sure what.” Her voice lingers on the words ‘to take care of’ and Jackie’s cheeks flush. 𝘚𝘯𝘢𝘱 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘪𝘵 , 𝘑𝘢𝘤𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦.

Jackie thinks for a moment before coming up with the perfect idea! Her whole face lights up, “I know just the thing! One sec.” Jackie turns around and swiftly goes into one of the back rooms and returns with a little, dark purple vase. She grabs a packet of lavender seeds from a drawer and places on the counter along with the vase, looking up at Jan with a bright smile.

“You want 𝘮𝘦 to plant it?”

“Yes..?”

Jan’s hazel-grey eyes widen slightly. “Won’t that take like, a 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 time?”

“Why? You impatient?” She half-teases.

“Extremely,” Jan smirks.

“Well, next time you see a flower sticking up out of the ground or in a vase remember that part of what makes it beautiful is how long it took to grow.”

A look of shock mixed with adoration crosses Jan’s face. “I like that. That’s pretty. Okay, I’ll try to plant it. But if it dies I’m blaming you!” Jackie laughs with a snort. Mortified, she covers her face with her hands and groans. Jan’s laughing at her now. Her laugh is bright and cheery and it causes Jackie to meet her eyes, despite the fact that her cheeks are bright red. “Why lavender?” Jan asks, her voice quieter this time.

It takes Jackie by surprise, how quiet she suddenly becomes. She leans against the counter and answers, “Because if you were a flower, I think you’d be lavender.” She watches Jan’s cheeks turn a pinkish colour and the taller girl smiles at Jackie softly. 

Aiden decides that moment to walk in from the break room, making Jackie extremely flustered. “JACKIE WHERE - oh,” a sly smirk appears on Aiden’s face, “am I interrupting something?”

“N-no!” Jackie stammers. She sees a half smirk make way onto Jan’s face. 

“How much do I owe you for this?”

“Only three dollars for the seeds, think of the vase as a gift.”

“Thanks, Jackie.” Jan pulls out her wallet and hands her a five dollar bill. Jackie gives her the change and their hands brush for just a moment, it sends shivers down her spine. Jan turns around, heading towards the door. And oh god, fuck, Jackie can’t help but stare at her ass. 

“Bye, Jan!” She calls. Jan turns around and offers a soft smile. 

“Bye Jackie,” she says before offering a wave to Aiden too and heading out the door, the bell jingling for a moment while the door opens.

“You’re whipped for her,” Aiden states as if it’s the most obvious thing ever. Jackie glares at her, looking about as threatening as a teddy bear.

“Technically I’m on my lunch break now so I’ll be upstairs.” Jackie walks towards the door, opening it, “And you can fuck all the way off Aiden Zhane!” She says with a smile, looking at Aiden.

“AT LEAST 𝘐'𝘔 NOT A USELESS LESBIAN, MISS COX!” Aiden calls as she walks up the stairs to her apartment.

“SURE, JAN.”

“I’M NOT JAN, THATS YOUR GIRLFRIENDS NAME!”

“OH MY GOD,” Jackie calls, a smile on her face and warmth blooming in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry this chapter is a little short - next chapter will be longer i swear


	3. just Jan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your’re sweet, I like it.” 
> 
> “I taste even sweeter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to post, ive been getting swamped with homework this week 
> 
> -
> 
> ;)

The third time Jan comes back is the next day, Saturday. It’s right before they close and Aiden’s going to be leaving soon. It’s another hot day so the slightly aggressive air conditioning was somewhat nice earlier but is now just making Jackie cold. It fully takes her by surprise when Jan walks in. She’s wearing baggy jeans and a tight purple t-shirt. It looks like she’s not wearing makeup and her lavender hair is tied up in a bun, Jackie thinks she looks nice.

“Jackie?” Her voice is soft, sweet.

“Hi! Can I help you with anything?” Jackie smiles.

“I don’t know?” Jan says, a puzzled look on her face.

“What happened?”

“Um, okaysoimightvedroppedthevasebecauseimreallyfuckingclumsysorry!”

“In english please, Jan,” she says, raising her eyebrow in amusement.

“I dropped the vase.” 

Jackie tries to suppress a giggle, “Okay? Let me get you a new one, it’s alright.”

“Yeah but It was a gift, I feel bad.”

“Jannifer, it’s okay.”

“JANNIFER!?” Jan practically screams, it sends them both into a fit of giggles. Jackie snorts again and immediately apologizes, utterly embarrassed. “Don’t apologize, it’s cute.”

Jackie blushes crimson. Did she hear that right?.

“Jackie,” Jan says seriously, “you’re cute.” 𝘗𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘰𝘯? Her brown orbs widen, she must look like a deer caught in headlights

“Thanks,” she says softly before biting her lip. “Let me get you a new vase.” Jackie turns around to grab a new vase for Jan, hoping that she can’t see how flushed Jackie is. Hopefully Jan won’t mind a pink vase, seeing as there are no more purple ones. When she walks out from the backroom, Jan is right there, behind the counter.

“Sorry, my phone, I put it down, it slid, and now it’s on the floor-“

“Klutz,” she teases. She picks up Jan’s phone, the case is purple, duh, and hands it to the other girl. Jan smirks.

“Watch it, shortie,” she whispers, low in Jackie’s ear. And before she can really process what she heard, or the whimper that made it’s way out of her own mouth, Jan is walking around the counter to make her way to the front of it. Jackie doesn’t think she’s ever felt so flabbergasted. “Let me pay you for the vase this time?”

“N-no, Jan, it’s a gift, I told you,” she manages out.

“You’re cute all flustered.”

“Jannifer,” Jackie almost whines.

“Jackie,” she teases with the same tone a smirk and Jackie is 𝘳𝘰𝘺𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 fucked. She feels her panties dampen slightly, her cheeks flushing even more if that’s even possible.

Jackie pouts, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff. “Jannn.”

“Jackie.”

“Jan”

“Jackie”

“Jan.”

They’re both just staring at each other now, smiling.

“I have a gig at the bar tonight, I preform there sometimes too, wanna come?” She winks and Jackie shudders involuntarily. 

“I didn’t know you could sing! I’d love to.”

“Perfect!”

“Can I have your number, so we can stay in contact-what?!” Jan is looking her up and down, smirking.

“You’re the most not subtle person I have ever met.”

“Hey!” Jackie whines while Jan hands her her purple-cased phone. “Am not!” She puts her phone number in and texts herself a smiley face so that she’ll have Jan’s number saved. Jan chuckles and shakes her head, some purple baby hairs springing loose from her bun with the movement. 

“I have to run ‘cause I need to get ready. See you tonight, gorg, can’t wait!”

“See you later!” Jackie calls as the other girl leaves, her new pink vase in hand. She sits down in the wooden stool, trying to catch her breath from that eventful interaction. 

“JAQUELINE!” Aiden yells as she walks through the door, causing Jackie to jump.

“Yes?!”

“BITCH, YOU’RE GOING ON A DATE!”

“That was not formally decided. Also, if you could not scare the living daylights out of me next time, that’d be great.”

“It was unspoken but was still pretty obvious.”

“I could be just imagining it, Aiden.”

“You could be, but 𝘐'𝘮 not and she’s obviously flirting with you, like, obviously. And you like her 𝘰𝘣𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺.”

“Fuck off.”

“I could,” Aiden says, tapping her chin, “or I could help you get ready for you’re date, make sure you look smoking hot.”

“Aiden,” Jackie warns.

“Tastefully so, Jackie, I promise!”

“Good. You don’t mind staying a little later?”

“Not if it’ll help you get a girlfriend.”

Jackie groans, but there’s still a smile on her face. Aiden stays the hour later in the flower shop, Jackie promising to pay her for the extra time spent working. 

A tall, blonde woman comes in right before they close, she walks up to Jackie confidently, asking about succulents.

“Pardonne moi, uh, do you have any succulents, like cacti?” She asks with a thick french accent.

“Sure! Were you thinking specifically cacti? Or maybe some type of aloe?”

“Oh god, I don’t know, what types do you have?”

“Here, let me show you,” Jackie says, walking out from behind the counter. She leads the lady to the small display of succulents. “Any catch your eye?”

“This one’s cute!” She points to a type of cactus that’s quite flat, it’s shape almost resembling bunny ears. 

“Oh that one’s one of my favourites! They’re called opuntia microdasys or ‘prickly pears,’” Jackie explains happily, she loves to talk about plants (that’s why she’s a florist!) The blonde woman looks slightly flabbergasted but Jackie continues to talk, picking up a cactus with what looks like a pink cactus stacked on top of it. “If you like that one, you might think this one’s pretty neat, it’s a gymnocalycium mihanovichii or ‘moon cactus’!” 

“Oh I love that one! I think I’ll get it the, uh, moon cactus one.”

“Perfect! Is there anything else you need help with?”

“That’s all, thanks.”

-

The second work ends, Aiden drags Jackie upstairs to her apartment. 

“What time are you meeting?” Aiden asks while Jackie is unlocking her door.

“Oh shit, I’m not sure I’ll have to text her.”

“Okay, do that now, I’ll order sushi for dinner?”

“Sounds perfect!”

Jackie: Hey! What time should I be there?

It’s not until after the food arrives that Jan responds.

Jan lets her know what time she’ll be on and apologizes for taking so long to respond.

Jackie: All good, see you then! :)

Jan: cant wait 💜😆

“You’re smiling all lovey-dovey and it’s gross!” Says Aiden, catching Jackie off guard. 

“You’re interrupting,” Jackie shoots back.

“I’m literally not. Whatever, let’s eat, then I’ll help you get all ready!”

“Okay! Wanna watch 𝘋𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘖𝘶𝘳 𝘓𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘴?”

Aiden groans. “𝘍𝘪𝘯𝘦!”

-

Fifteen minutes before she’s supposed to be meeting Jan, almost everything’s ready. Jackie’s makeup is done flawlessly, and with a little help from Aiden, her outfit is picked out, she just needs to get changed. Aiden convinced her into wearing a mint green slip dress, with tights, 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦! Her hair is curled perfectly and she’s wearing her favourite jewellery pieces, her usual dainty septum perching, an abundance of gold rings, and layered gold necklaces. 

“Aiden, I’m going to be late!” 

“Okay, okay, you’re ready.”

“Thank you so much but, I really have to run.”

“You better tell me everything tomorrow.”

“Obviously.”

-

Aiden drops Jackie off at the bar as she’s leaving. She walks inside, nervous and takes a seat at a booth. She lets Jan know that she’s here and soon enough, Jan shows up at her booth holding two vodka sodas.

“Hi! I got you a drink, hopefully that’s okay?” Jan asks, holding out a drink.

“It’s perfect, thanks.” Even if she tried, she doesn’t think she’d be able not to stare at Jan. She’s wearing a short, purple, plaid dress and it hugs all her curves beautifully. Her hair is tied half-up and her makeup is flawless. Jackie feels like she can’t breathe.

“You look really fucking gorgeous by the way.” And Jackie blushes crimson instantly.

“T-thanks.”

“Jan! There you are, you need to get your ass backstage!” A french, blonde woman walks up to the table, the same blonde french woman who was in the shop earlier today.

“Sorry!” Jan turns to Jackie, “hope you enjoy the show, gorg,” she says with a wink.

After Jan leaves, the french woman turns to Jackie. “I’m Nicky, I own this club, I’m a friend of Jan’s, welcome.”

“Oh, thanks. I’m Jackie.”

“I know. Jan won’t shut up about you,” she says, smirking and walks away. 

Jackie smiles softly, Jan talks about her? She feels warmth bloom in her chest.

-

When Jan makes her way onto the stage, hair and makeup touched up slightly from how it was minutes ago, Jackie can’t help but notice how happy she looks. She introduces herself as ‘Jan, just Jan’ and her first song is a cover of doin’ time by Sublime. When she starts singing, Jackie feels like she’s floating. Next, she sings ghosts! by silver sphere. Her voice manages to be polished and dreamy at the same time - it’s beautiful. Her last song was the lakes by Taylor Swift and Jackie almost gasps when she starts, how could she know it’s one of her favourite songs? 

After the song ends, Jan grins widely at her before leaving the stage. 

“Jackie!” Jan calls as she runs up to the booth, holding two vodka shots and setting them down on the table.

“You sang my favourite song! How did you know?”

“I heard it playing in your shop, gorg,.” Jan slides into the booth, across the table from Jackie.

“It was beautiful, Jan. You’re amazing.”

“Thanks,” Jan says, smiling softly, “shots?” She holds out a shot glass for Jackie to take and they do the shots together. 

For the next hour, they sit at that little booth talking about this, that and everything in between.

-

“After Nicky went to your shop, she told me that you know too much about flowers for your own good and I think she’s right,” Jan says after Jackie rambles on about flowers for far too long. She finds herself smiling when she doesn’t even notice. Maybe it’s because she’s a little drunk but, maybe it’s just Jan.

Jackie notices Jan looking at her expectantly.

“Sorry, pardon?” She asks, shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

“I said, wanna dance?” Jan holds out her hand for Jackie. She takes her hand and follows her onto the dance floor, giggling.

“Why are you laughing, cutie?” Jan almost has to yell over the loud music and the heavy base.

“Your’re sweet, I like it” Jackie mumbles after wrapping her arms around Jan’s neck. Jan grips her hips softly, pulling Jackie against her. She mewls softly, Jan’s body flush against hers is hot hot hot and they fit together perfectly. Tomorrow she’ll be embarrassed about how shamelessly she’s simping over this woman. But right now she doesn’t care because Jan’s whispering in her ear and Jackie can’t breathe.

“I taste even sweeter,” Jan whispers against the shell of her ear, making Jackie shiver. Her eyes flutter shut and her lips part on their own accord. She nods, her cheek pressed against Jan’s and their lips meet for the first time in a slow kiss. It goes straight to Jackie’s core, she whines softly and she feels the other girl’s lips turn into a smirk against hers. “Fuck, baby.” And Jackie can feel the dampness between her thighs grow and she’s so glad she opted for wearing tights.

“Jannie,” she breathes, “I, fuck.” Jan cups her cheeks, forcing Jackie to make eye contact with her. 

“Jannie, huh? I like that. Is this okay?”

“It’s perfect Jan, please, don’t stop.” Jan moves her hands back to Jackie’s hips, pulling her closer. She starts to grind against Jackie slowly, moving her body in sync with the music. A rush of embarrassment flows through her, Jackie’s never been very good at dancing and she’s quite shy about it. Jan must feel her stiffen up so she stops.

“Are you sure you’re okay Jackie?”

She nods. “I just, can’t dance very well,” she admits shyly.

“It’s okay baby, I’ll help you. You need to relax, forget about everyone else and focus on me, can you do that?” Jackie nods again, she’s been focusing on Jan for the past like, week, it shouldn’t be that hard. “There you go!” Jan encourages when she stars swaying her hips to the beat. The blush on Jackie’s cheeks travels down to her chest and she wraps her arms around Jan’s neck again. 

“Kiss me again? Jan, please,” she breathes. Jan smirks and obliges, her lips meeting Jackie’s in a heated kiss. Jan’s tongue swipes Jackie’s bottom lip and she parts her lips, granting her tongue entrance. Jackie tries grinding her own hips against Jan’s and moans at how good it feels. Jan chuckles and starts kissing up her jaw to nibble at her ear.

“You’re moans are so pretty, baby. Let me take you home?”

“Yeah, Jannie,” Jackie nods practically pulling the other woman off the dance floor, towards the exit. 

“It’s late. I’ll get a taxi, kay?” 

For the whole ride to Jan’s in the cab, Jan’s hand rests on Jackie’s thigh. It’s warm and nice so Jackie rests her head against the other girl’s shoulder, kissing and biting her neck softly for the duration of the short cab ride. 

-

When they make it into Jan’s apartment, Jackie is pushed up against the back of the door, Jan kissing her desperately. 

“Baby,” Jan murmurs, “you’re so fucking pretty, been wanting to touch you all night.”

“Jan!” She gasps when Jan sucks a dark mark into her neck, “please.” Jan runs her hands up Jackie’s hips, past her waist, and cups her breasts. Jackie whines and squirms her hips, desperate for some friction. Jan takes notice and slides her thigh between Jackie’s, giving her something to rut against. “Your room,” she mumbles, “need you.” She allows Jan to pick her up, holding Jackie at her thighs to carry her to the bedroom. 

Once they make it there, Jackie is lowered down onto Jan’s satin bedsheets. Jan turns on her bedside lamp so that they’re not in the dark and then straddles Jackie and she reaches out to cup Jan’s face. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Jackie says with a soft smile, stroking Jan’s cheek with her thumb. 

Jan shakes her head. “I’m just Jan-“

“No. You’re so much more Jannie, promise.”

Jan smiles, her hazel-grey eyes softening. “Thanks, baby.” She leans down to kiss Jackie passionately. Jackie tugs on her lavender hair, she thinks she might explode if Jan doesn’t touch her soon. She wiggles her hips and whines while Jan just smirks at her.

“Jannie I need you to touch me so bad, please!”

“Let me go get my strap, angel?” The nickname makes Jackies heart flutter, she nods rapidly and Jan is off her in a flash, digging through a drawer. The dildo itself is transparent and purple and the harness is a lavender-purple as well. Jan unzips her dress and slides it off, she’s wearing a small purple thong and a matching bra. Jackies mouth almost waters. Jan motions for her to stand up. She climbs off the bed and Jan unzips her mint green dress, shrugging it off her shoulders. 

“Jan,” she breathes. Jan starts kissing her neck, biting softly. After her dress pools on the floor, Jan slides off Jackie’s bra and then her own. Not able to contain herself, Jackie pulls the other girl’s hands toward her breasts, biting her lip when Jan pinches her nipples.

“Lay down for me, Jackie?” She whispers breathily. Jackie nods, she slides off her tights with her panties and lays down on Jan’s bed. She sits up on her elbows to watch Jan slide off her thong and pull the harness up over her hips. Once she attaches the dildo, she climbs back on top of Jackie and kisses her fiercely. 

“Jannie!” She whines.

“You’re gorgeous, oh my god, Jackie.” Jan kisses her fiercely and Jackie feels a rush of arousal between her thighs. 

“Jan, Jan,” she whines.

“I got you baby,” Jan coos. She cups the other girl’s pussy and Jackie can’t help but moan. “Jesus, you’re so wet, fuck. Can I-“

“Yes, touch me!” Jan slides a finger inside her slowly. Jackie breath shortens, “Fuck, Jannie!” Jan pumps her finger slowly and adds another one. Jackie’s back arches off the bed and she moans, loud and dirty. Jackie feels her thighs start to shake. “I-I need, fuck Jannie, please!” 

“I know, baby.” Jan slides her fingers out of her and places them in her mouth. Jackie watches her eyes flutter shut and for the first time, she hears Jan moan, and it’s beautiful. “Fuck, you taste so good.” She kisses Jackie again, so she can taste herself and teases her entrance with the dildo.

“Please Jan,” Jackie breathes. When Jan finally slides the dildo into her, Jackie’s eyes roll back into her head. Jan moans as she starts to thrust into her slowly. 

“Jackie you’re so beautiful, so pretty for me.” Jackie forces herself to open her eyes so she can see Jan. Jan’s looking at her with such adoration in her eyes that it makes Jackie’s heart skip a beat. When she reaches her hand down to rub Jackie’s clit, Jackie’s eyes snap shut, her mouth opening in a silent moan. 

“Feels so good! You fuck me 𝘴𝘰 good, 𝘫𝘦𝘴𝘶𝘴 ” She starts bucking her hips to meet Jan’s thrusts, she knows she’s not going to last much longer and she knows that Jan knows it too.

“Are you gonna cum baby?” Jackie nods fiercely, gripping the purple bedsheets tightly. “Cum for me,” Jan tells her, her voice low in Jackie’s ear. 

“Fuck, Jan!” Stars explode behind her eyelids and her orgasam causes her whole body to shudder. Jan kisses her neck softly, helping her to relax. It’s making her brain melt at the tenderness. 

When Jackie opens her eyes after a couple of minutes in a post orgasam haze, Jan is looking right at her, her long, lavender hair curtaining around Jackie’s face. She looks ethereal, like a fairy, or a goddess. She kisses the tears that rolled down Jackie’s cheek that she hadn’t noticed because of how worked up she was. “I’ve got you, Jackie,” she whispers.

“You’re pretty,” Jackie sighs with a dreamy smile on her face. Jan smiles and kisses her lovingly. The kiss gets more heated and soon Jan is moaning into her mouth.

“Fuck, Jackie, baby,” Jan mumbles.

“I want you to sit on my face,” Jackie mumbles against her lips, “wanna taste you.”

Jan bites her lip and whispers, “fuck, yes.” She kisses Jackie again and then climbs off her to pull off her strap-on and harness. 

“You’re so gorgeous, it’s unreal,” Jackie tells Jan as she gets to take in and appreciate the other girls beauty. She sees Jan’s cheeks turn a bright pink and she smiles softly. She climbs back on top of Jackie, straddling her waist. Jackie reaches up to cup her round breasts softly. Jan arches into her touch and exhales sharply as Jackie pinches her nipples softly. 

“Jackie,” she breathes.

“Sit on my face, Jannie.”

Jan leans in and kisses up her jawline to her ear. “If you can’t breathe or something, pinch me.” 

Jackie nods and Jan moves so that she’s straddling her face. She’s slick with arousal all the way down her thighs. She grips Jan’s thick thighs, pulling her closer. She licks a stripe up Jan’s pussy and the other girl throws her head back in pleasure. She swirls her tongue around Jan’s clit, not quite touching it and Jan whines, thrusting her hips down slightly. Jackie takes the hint and presses her tongue flat against her swollen clit. 

“Jackie, baby, 𝘨𝘰𝘥.”

Within minutes, Jan is close to orgasam. Jackie moans against her pussy and that’s it for Jan. With one final thrust against Jackie’s face, she’s coming, hard. Jackie works her through it, licking at her softly. When Jan climbs off her, she breathes deeply, trying to catch her breath. 

“Jannie,” Jackie mumbles. Jan cuddles up next to her and kisses her deeply. 

“You sleepy, sweetheart?” Jackie nods and Jan sits up to turn off the light. Jackie sits up too. “Stay.” Jan says, her eyes soft.

“I’d like that, Jannie.” She lays back downs and makes grabby hands towards Jan. Jan smirks but turns off the light before cuddling up next to Jackie. She pulls up the covers and leans on Jackie’s shoulder, wrapping an arm around her waist. Jackie feels her chest bloom with warmth again and snuggles up to Jan

“I’m glad you came to see me preform tonight,” Jan mumbles.

“I’m glad you came into my store and then came back because you broke the vase and invited me to see you perform,” she says with a smile. 

"Me too."

"You're sweet."

“Night, Jackie.” 

“Goodnight Jan,” she whispers and kisses Jan’s cheek lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, tysm to everyone who's been commenting, they rly make my day <3


	4. sunflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “you’re gorgeous. I think you’re a sunflower.”
> 
> “Pardon?”
> 
> “If you were a flower. You said I’d be lavender but, I think you’re a sunflower.”

Jackie wakes up to the sound of a kettle boiling. She looks to see that Jan isn’t beside her anymore. What is beside her is a purple t-shirt and sleep shorts that looks like they were left for her. She slides on the shorts first, then the shirt. It’s almost like a dress on her and it must make her look tiny. She notices that the pink plant pot she gave her is on Jan’s bedside table, it’s filled with dirt. Jackie smiles.

She walks out of Jan’s room to the living room and instead of seeing Jan sitting on a stool in the kitchen, there’s a girl with bright yellow hair sipping on what looks to be coffee. Jackie stops dead in her tracks when she looks up. 

“Hi, you must be Jackie? I’m Lemon, Jan’s roommate.”

“Hello.”

“Want some tea? Jan says you like tea.” 𝘑𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘥. Jackie smiles. 

“Yeah, sure. Speaking of, where is Jan?” 

Lemon hands her english breakfast tea in a striped mug and she takes it, leaning against the counter. 

“She’s in the shower, should be out soon.” Before Jackie can respond, Lemon continues, “Y’know, I’m glad you and Jan got together, she’s been talking about you non-stop since she met you.”

Jackie smiles, blushing slightly. She takes a sip of her tea and tries not to get caught up in the idea of Jan talking about her.

Jan opens her door, the noise making both Jackie and Lemon turn to look at her.

“Oh, you guys met, good.”

“Yeah,” Lemon says and Jackie can tell she’s smirking. She walks towards her own bedroom. coffee cup in had. “I’ll leave you guys to it but if you’re as loud as you were last night, I’m getting a new roommate!” She calls before closing the door.

“Were we really that loud? Was I that loud?” Jackie squeaks, embarrassed. Jan smirks and walks over, leaning against the counter next to her. She’s wearing denim shorts and a sparkly purple tank top and if Jackie keeps staring at her legs she thinks she might die because of how hot Jan looks.

“You’re pretty loud, princess,” she mumbles in her ear.

Jackie huffs, blowing a curly strand of hair out of her face. “Am not.”

“Are too. Do you want some breakfast?” Jackie nods, her frown turning into a smile. “Okay. I can make pancakes? And if you’d like to take a shower, you can in my bathroom.”

“I’d actually love to take a shower.”

“Okay! I’ll make breakfast!” She’s so enthusiastic and it makes Jackie smile. She turns to head towards Jan’s room when Jan calls, “After you’re done, you can wear whatever you want by the way, just have a look in my dresser.”

“Okay! Thanks, Jannie.” Jackie makes her way through Jan’s room into her bathroom. The room is warm, and the mirrors are still foggy from when Jan was here. Most of the tile is dark blue and it’s pretty, 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩. She pulls off Jan’s t-shirt and shorts, leaving them in the laundry basket. Stepping into the shower, she turns the knob for the water until it’s hot enough. She uses Jan’s rose body wash, the floral scent one that she’s come to associate with Jan.

As the steamy water engulfs her, Jackie thinks about how this isn’t how hookups go normally. Then again, she’s hoping this isn’t any sort of normal hookup. She hopes Jan feels the same way but there’s no way to find out unless she talks to her.

Stepping out of the shower, she dries herself off with one of Jan’s purple towels. She glances in the mirror, love bites cover her neck and chest and her dark hair wet and falling into curls over her shoulders. She looks hazy, she’s okay with that. Jackie leaves the bathroom, into Jan’s room to look for clothes. Ruffling through her drawers, she finds a black thong and slides it on. She tries to find a t-shirt that 𝘪𝘴𝘯'𝘵 purple and manages to find something in the back of a drawer. It’s a mustard yellow oversized t-shirt, perfect. 

She makes her way back into the kitchen and hops up on the counter to sit on. She blushes when Jan looks her up and down with a smirk. 

“What?”She’s quick to wrap her arms around herself self consciously. 

“Jesus, Jackie, you’re so pretty,” she says, walking up to the smaller girl to pull her into a kiss. Jackie lets her legs fall open and squeals when Jan grips her hips, pulling them flush against each other. 

“Jannie!” she whines, loudly.

“Shhh baby, we can’t have Lemon hearing us, now can we?” Jackie shivers at the nickname and shakes her head, she can feel a blush rise in her cheeks. Jan runs her fingers over her neck and exposed collarbones. “I’m sorry, angel, I left so many marks.”

Jackie leans forward to capture her plump lips in a kiss. “S’okay, I-I like them.” 

“Do you baby, you like them?”

“Yeah,” she nods, pouting softly, “you could even leave more if you’d like.”

“Mmm,” Jan hums and it goes straight to Jackie’s core, “I’d like that, princess.” Jackie’s mouth falls open in a silent moan at the nickname and Jan goes to work marking up her neck and chest even more.

“Jannie,” she gasps. She bucks her hips unintentionally and Jan tightens her grip on her hips. Jackie wraps her arms around her neck, one of her hands tangling in Jan’s lavender hair.

“Shh, I’ve got you. Can I touch you Jackie?”

“Yeah, please.” Jackie watches Jan’s mouth curve into a smirk. Jan runs her fingers over Jackie’s cunt through the black thong that’s actually Jan’s. She knows she must be dripping down her thighs and squirms out of embarrassment. 

“You’re getting those panties all messy, angel, such a dirty girl.” Jackie outright moans, she doesn’t understand why Jan’s words are affecting her so, but she doesn’t care. Jan pulls the panties off of her and runs her fingers along her slit to tease her. 

“Jannie,” she gasps, “need you.”

“I know princess, I’ve got you.” Jan slides a finger inside Jackie, making her eyes shut tight in pleasure. When she moans outright, Jan slides another inside her, pumping them quickly, and Jackie covers her mouth so that she’s not too loud. Jan whisper’s filthy things in her ear as Jackie rides her hand. “You look so perfect, so gorgeous.” Jackie moans too loudly and to keep her quiet, Jan kisses her fiercely. She moves her thumb to Jackie’s clit to rub tight circles, sending waves of pleasure through Jackie’s body.

Within minutes, Jackie is whining desperately into her mouth, her hips bucking wildly against Jan’s hand. “𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬, feels so good Jannie, I’m gonna cum.”

“Shh, shh sweetheart, cum for me,” Jan whispers before she bites Jackie’s lip to keep her quiet. Jackie’s hips jerk as she comes with a start. She moans heavily into Jan’s mouth, her orgasam sending shocks of pleasure throughout her whole body. She rides Jan’s hand until the pressure on her clit is too much and she pushes her hand away. “Too much, angel?” Jan asks after Jackie slumps against her, her head on her shoulder and arms wrapped around her neck. 

She shakes her head. “No, was perfect. You’re comfy,” she mumbles sleepily against her shoulder. She sits up to look at Jan, who is just staring at her. A shadow is being casted over Jan’s face from where Jackie is in front of her. Her lips are pink and plump and her cheeks are all rosy and she’s just staring at Jackie in a way that’s making her stomach fill with butterflies, the beautiful kind. “What?” Jackie asks quietly.

“Jackie,” she breathes, “you’re gorgeous. I think you’re a sunflower.”

Jackie giggles. “Pardon?”

“If you were a flower. You said I’d be lavender but, I think you’re a sunflower.”

She captures Jan’s lips in a passionate kiss, to pour out every ounce of adoration she can’t find the words for. “Thanks Jannie,” she whispers with a soft smile. She leans against Jan’s shoulder again and Jan wraps her arms around Jackie. 

“How’re you feeling sleepyhead?” Jan asks as she stroke’s the smaller girl’s hair softly. 

Jackie hums. “Sleepy,” she mumbles with a giggle, “I like you.” She feels like it’s okay to say that considering they’ve basically been hugging for the last few minutes.

“I like you too, sweetheart. If you’re okay with it, i’d like to take you out to dinner sometime?” Jackie can hear the tip-toeing caution in her tone.

“Yeah, Jannie. I’d like that.” She can’t see it, but she knows Jan’s smiling. She finds herself being pulled closer into a hug by the taller girl and allows herself to sink into it, drowning herself in Jan’s floral perfume. She sits up so that she can see Jan’s face and kisses her softly. “Do, do you want me to….?”

“It’s okay sweetheart, you’ll just have to owe me,” she says with a wink, it sends shivers down Jackie’s spine, the promise of a next time. “You want pancakes? I’m sure they’re not to hot anymore.”

“Yeah!” Jackie jumps off the counter and is about to sit down at the table when she decides she wants syrup on her pancakes. “Do you have syrup?” 

“Yeah, in that cabinet.” Jan points towards a cabinet above the stove while taking a quite ungraceful bite of a chocolate chip pancake. Jackie reaches up to grab the syrup and when she turns around, Jan’s eyes are on her, a slight smirk playing on her lips. That’s when Jackie realizes she’s completely bare other than Jan’s yellow t-shirt and when she reached up her arms, Jan got a 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 clear view of her ass. “You have a cute butt,” she states before going back to her pancake. Flustered, Jackie pulls her shirt down and makes her way back to the table. She plunks herself down across the table from Jan and pours syrup on the pancakes before taking a big bite.

“𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬, Jan these are really good.”

“Thanks, baby,” Jan responds with a wink.

-

“Thanks for everything Jannie,” Jackie whispers before leaving an open-mouthed kiss on the taller girl’s jaw. Jan goes in for a kiss and hums against her lips. Jackie gets pulled into a hug.

“I can’t wait to see you again… If that’s what you still want?” And Jackie’s stomach flip flops in the best way.

“I do.” She smiles and kisses Jan one last time before heading out the door. 

She let her borrow some sweat pants. They’re soft and purple and they smell like Jan, Jackie likes them. Walking home is nice, Jan lives close. It looks like rain so Jackie tries her best to hurry, don’t fret though, she makes it home in time. 

Later that day, she plants sunflower seeds in a pot and puts it on her windowsill. Her hair still smells like Jan’s perfume and the memory of Jan calling her a sunflower makes her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sry this one is kinda short. i dont rly know where this story is going to go lol so if you have any recommendations or ideas pls comment them!

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave comments-they give me serotonin


End file.
